


f a l l o u t

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Reader Death, Swearing, mostly craig boone, the legion being the legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: a collection of fallout 3 and fallout: new vegas reader-inserts from long ago.





	1. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig boone x reader/courier
> 
> rain falls in the mojave.

Because it was raining. Everything was soaked, glazed with the temperament of the sky. It was an oddity that made your eyes swell with emotion, wishing to join the fall of all burdens.

You looked over at him, just as fond as ever. His face may’ve been the same stony indifference, his body may’ve held its same rigidity, but his eyes were soaked with thought and contemplation. He didn’t seem to notice your gaze, but that made it even better.

Slowly you looked away and back at the newly wet Mojave. The rain seemed to resurrect the land’s innocence, washing away the blood, the sadness, the sin. It was almost prophetic for you, because you were the change the Mojave needed.

“Y/N,” Boone spoke, his voice unwavering. “Carla would’ve…enjoyed this.”

You smiled up at him sadly. “Yeah?”

He grunted and turned away slightly. At least he made some of his feelings evident, and that was more than you could’ve asked for. You would never stop praying to whatever higher being there was up there for Boone’s sake. To make him forgive himself. To let him move on. “But do _you_ enjoy this?”

He scoffed. “Yeah.”

And every day he gave you a little more hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	2. too much of you was never enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charon x reader/lone wanderer
> 
> charon finds a leaf.

You were starting to think you were a lost cause. From the day you fell out of your mother’s womb, you always had a thing for misunderstood bad boys. First Butch, then Jericho, now Charon.

But Charon was different. Firstly, he was a ghoul. Secondly, he technically belonged to you and, because of a brain condition, he had to do everything you said. Thirdly, with having all the odds stacked against you, the chances of Charon willingly courting you were slim to none.

Yet, here you were, pinned up against the wall of your own home, staring into orange, cataract-ridden eyes.

“Y/N?” Charon asked dryly.

“Yes?” you replied meekly, unsure of what was happening.

The ghoul continued to stare at you until a slow and steady blush crept up your cheeks. Ever-so delicately he raised his gloved hand and retrieved something out of your hair. “Leaf.”

“Oh,” you slump dejectedly as he moves away. “A leaf. Thank you.”

As Charon retreated to the other side of the house, he commended himself. You deserved better than a lowly slave-ghoul like himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	3. reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig boone x reader/courier
> 
> boone rescues the courier from a legion camp.

You saw him approach you.

You saw him give you that look he always had on.

You saw him speaking but you couldn’t hear him.

So you just laughed, loud, broken, and twisted. “Hey, Boone,” you croaked through cracked lips, trying to smile.

He didn’t say anything. He just looked up at you through liquor-colored sunglasses. Silently asking all the obvious questions.

“How long have you been here?” he asked finally, not moving, remaining stone-like as ever as the wind flipped dust into the air around him.

“Three days. And, yes, my arms hurt like a bitch.” You laughed again, this time it was bitter and pitiful, your hair whipped around you, full of dried blood and sweat.

Boone shook his head but moved to take you down from the cross-like prison.

“I was going to take you with me, Boone,” you started uncertainly as he cut the ropes that bound you. “But I just…didn’t.”

“Bullshit.” He expected more of a reason from you. And he was right to. Because you had so many.

Suddenly, you were free, nearly tumbling to the ground. Boone pressed a canteen into your slightly trembling hands as he held your arm to steady you.

“I was afraid,” you mumbled, looking at anything but him. “You hate them—the Legion—so much. I know how much you wish you could end their lives just as much as you wish they’d end yours. So I was afraid you’d act rashly and get yourself killed. But I guess…I was the rash one who almost got herself killed. I’m…sorry.”

You finally let your gaze flicker over to the sniper. He stood away from you, staring down the road, a little less hostility present in his posture than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	4. your kingdom is crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig boone x reader/courier
> 
> the courier isn't satisfied with the outcome of the battle for hoover dam.

You thought you could do it. You thought you could lead New Vegas into an era of peace and prosperity for everyone.

But it was obvious that you were too optimistic.

A freed New Vegas meant exactly that. Everyone was free, no one was bound. They weren’t afraid to consider you their representative but they were far from calling you their leader, their regulator. You thought they’d give you power but your hope faded away with your broken expectations.

You were young. You were naïve. You thought giving up all that you had to devote yourself to the greater good was something to live and die for. It drew you in, it was the force behind your blind passion.

You always wondered what he saw in you when you were like that. What he saw you do. Did you disappoint him? Did he feel betrayed? Or, worst of all, did he not care?

It struck you down, it left you cold and alone, it separated your mind from your body. Looking at your usurped throne, crawling with corruption, an eternally smiling face assuring you that everything went was planned, it disgusted you.

All that you had worked for, the consequences of your actions, it was all a mistake. One giant mistake. You wanted nothing more than to run away, back into the realm of familiarity.

And that meant running back to Novac.

In a magnificent display of destruction, you deactivated, locked away, and acid washed the entirety of your robot army. Yes Man watched you leave, still grinning, sure to find another Mr. House, Benny, or Courier someday.

But you didn’t look back. The only thing you wanted to see was a giant green dinosaur rising in the sky and the glint of sunglasses watching the horizon.

And when you’d find it, you’d never leave them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	5. the dream is over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig boone x reader/courier
> 
> the courier takes a bullet for boone.

In another life, it would’ve been possible. Away from radiation, mutated animals, caps, the Legion… Maybe you both would’ve been normal, leading normal lives, finding normal love.

But if the world were still pre-apocalyptic, Carla would still be alive. Boone would have a beautiful child. Their lives would be perfection at society’s simplest terms.

So you were conflicted. You knew it was wrong to be thankful Carla was gone, but this man you’d gotten to know in the wake of her death was someone you looked up to, hoping to mirror his integrity and stability. You only wished you could give him the confidence he gave you.

But he wouldn’t accept anything. He was the one who did this; he was the only one who could pull himself back out again. You can lead a horse to water but you can’t make him drink. And this particular horse happened to be eternally stuck behind a brick wall of guilty feelings.

So you lived in your theoretical dream worlds where Boone was okay and he finally forgave himself (and married you and had 2.5 children). But these escapist behaviors were dangerous and you found out too late.

You just wanted to help Boone, so you lead him to Bittersprings.

There was an ambush, no one was prepared.

Boone was sniping high above, his concentration devoted to reclaiming his pride. You saw the shadow creeping up the hillside and you raced towards it.

“It’s not his time yet,” you mumbled, trying to aim your laser pistol and run at the same time.

Finally, the legionnaire saw you. Eye contact was made and a collective decision was made: kill or be killed.

Triggers clicked and chemical reactions exploded at the same time. Neither of you escaped the other’s shot, but your aim was better.

When the last legionnaire had a bullet hole precisely in the middle of his head, Boone found you.

Your hair looked like shit, your mouth and throat were wickedly dry, and your hands were crossed tightly around your stomach. This was it and as Boone tried to pick you up, you reacted violently, pushing him away.

“Craig, look at me. I’ve got a goddamn hole the size of Canada in my stomach. We both know how this is going to end.” You smiled at him honestly, acting like you knew this was going to happen.

But Boone just stared down at you, never taking off his glasses, still so good at hiding his emotions. “You expect me to watch you die? Right here? Right now?”

“It’s not like we have a choice. Even if Ganon were here, I’d still be as good as dead.” You felt a small trickle of blood begin to cascade out of your mouth and down your chin. Grimacing, you slowly wiped it away, realizing more and more how concrete this situation was. You eagerly pressed on, “Craig, I…I don’t want you to mourn my death. I don’t want you to mourn Carla’s death anymore. I don’t want you to think that everyone close to you will die. I just…want your happiness and I…that if you just pull your head out of your ass…you’ll see…what you have to offer. None…of this is…your fault.”

He saw your eyes begin to flutter and he carefully knelt beside you. You were in too much pain; it wracked your body, making you so tired. But with sleep comes the eternal resting.

“Please, in a few moments…just walk away. I really…love you,…Craig Boone. But…do what’s best for…yourself.” You smiled with blood coating the inside of your mouth before deciding that it was becoming too much.

Boone disregarded your advice and buried you. As Bittersprings celebrated, he took the rest to heart and went to Novac to collect his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	6. we're supposed to drop like flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fawkes x reader/lone wanderer
> 
> the lone wanderer wants to protect fawkes.

It should probably be the other way around. He should probably be protective of you. But as it turned out, you were usually the one threatening people and telling them “shut the fuck up” or “get the fuck out”.

Normal Wasteland inhabitants obviously couldn’t grasp the concept of an intelligent, benign supermutant. They also couldn’t grasp that you—the notable heroine ‘round these parts—were smitten with him.

Yes, it was unconventional, unorthodox, and possibly unhealthy but did you give a fuck? No.

“Y/N?” Fawkes’ voice rumbled softly. Your face was stashed in the crook of his neck, angrily trying to disperse your feelings of intolerance for intolerance.

“What? I’m moping.”

His abnormally large hand began petting your hair as he tightened his grip on your waist. “One day you’re going to get yourself killed defending me.”

Your jerked your head away from his hand to meet his eyes with a serious stare. “Well, it’s pretty freakin’ worth it, Fawkes. So you best just shut up and let me endanger my life.”

As you returned your head to its previous position, he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	7. see you in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig boone x reader/courier
> 
> the courier and boone part ways.

When there’s insanity all around you, you tend to develop little quirks of your own.

“See you in hell, legionary bastards.”

That was your quirk. You’d say it like cops from the 20th century would read off the Miranda rights. It was something of a courtesy to every criminal you shot in the face. Knowing that you were giving them what could be thought of as a “second chance” helped you sleep at night. It was nice.

So when you met Craig Boone, who was enchanted with similar ideals to yours, you laughed and called him family. But you could never really treat him as family because he was a beacon of something more. Something very, very untouchable.

You were resigned to the fact that you could never take the place of Carla. But don’t think you never tried. A firm hand on his shoulder was as far as you got. So, after the battle at Bittersprings, you decided to let him go, to think and grow on his own.

“Boone, I’ll come back—“

“You don’t need to assure me of anything.”

“Okay. I guess…be safe, Boone...”

As you began to walk away from the town of giant dinosaurs and crazy old men, you could hear a faint and good-humored, “Yeah…see you in hell, Y/N.”

A soft chuckled followed from both parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	8. the day after tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> craig boone x reader/courier
> 
> the courier deals with benny.

It obviously didn’t faze you. The way you smooth-talked yourself into Benny’s comfort zone. It was the way you’d always done everything. It was the only way you knew and it was effective.

But Boone didn’t think so.

“What are you doing?” he asked, making it apparent that he had no motive behind his question. He was good at that.

You swiveled around silently to face him. “It’s okay,” you smiled, leaning towards Boone’s ear to ensure only he heard. As he stiffened and attempted to keep himself from pushing you away, you continued, “I’ll just go up there and kill him.”

His dark eyes eventually met yours. The only thing he could find in your eyes was naivety and reassurance and it disappointed him. When did you begin to lose sight of yourself?

Boone slowly pushed you away while giving you a hard stare. “I won’t be here when you get back.”

His voice was as cold and calculated as when you first met him, and it cut through you like plasma cut through cazador wings. Finally, you nodded and swallowed your silence. “I understand, Boone. Good luck.”

As you retreated towards the elevators, he didn’t know. He didn’t know that after you killed Benny, after he returned to Novac, after you realized what you were, he didn’t know that the day after tomorrow you’d show up on his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
